


Gone

by SalemDae_45



Series: drabblechalleng collection [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Established Relationship, Lost Memories, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Post-Winter Soldier, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come back home..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Steve saw Bucky.  
The large, black umbrella masked his face, but Steve knew it was him. From the rust-colored raincoat to the metallic fingers gripping the handle, Bucky hasn't changed since he last saw him.  
That was seven months ago.  
"Bucky!"  
Bucky looked over his shoulder. His cold, dead eyes were empty. Nothing left but a stranger.  
This wasn't his Bucky.  
Just a shattered shell.  
"Come back home."  
Bucky tilted his head as he stared at Steve.  
"Please, Bucky." Steve plead.  
Bucky turned away and walked into the forest.  
Steve chased after him, but it was too late.  
Bucky disappeared. 


End file.
